


Слабости

by innokentya



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Внутри всех существует своя слабость. А ты боишься признать свою? ©





	Слабости

**Author's Note:**

> Закрываем гештальты после финалки 5 сезона. Шиппер Джоанлока во мне захлебнулся рыданиями и выдал это. Тапки принимаю все так же покорно, как и прежде.  
> Пост!финал.

Реб­ра — нич­то иное, как клет­ка. Сей­час не са­мое под­хо­дящее вре­мя для по­эти­чес­ких срав­не­ний — Джо­ан зна­ет, но и удер­жать­ся от них не­воз­можно. Хо­тя бы по­тому, что сер­дце — сла­бая, заг­нанная дол­гой, прак­ти­чес­ки бес­ко­неч­ной, охо­той пти­ца — ко­лотит­ся о кос­тя­ные прутья со всей си­лы. Оно слов­но пы­та­ет­ся с по­мощью аз­бу­ки Мор­зе вы­дать обе­щание прор­вать­ся, во что бы то ни ста­ло, сквозь прег­ра­ду и сбе­жать к чер­то­вой ма­тери. Джо­ан де­ла­ет по­пыт­ку вы­ров­нять ды­хание — один глу­бокий, два мел­ких и сно­ва один глу­бокий вдох, — и под­жи­ма­ет гу­бы. Ей не­об­хо­димо ус­по­ко­ить­ся и взять се­бя в ру­ки, ина­че нель­зя.  
  
Шер­лок учил её скры­вать свои сла­бос­ти. Она ста­ралась быть хо­рошей уче­ницей.  
  
Но воз­можно ли скры­вать сла­бость от её са­мой? Сла­бость, име­ющею впол­не ося­за­емую обо­лоч­ку и од­но кон­крет­ное имя?  
  
От заш­ка­лива­юще­го пуль­са шу­мит в ушах.  
  
Джо­ан ду­шит во­рот­ни­чок ру­баш­ки, и она, нап­ле­вав на внеш­ний вид, рас­сте­гива­ет вер­хнюю пу­гови­цу. Не то, что­бы её сра­зу от­пуска­ет, но на ка­кое-то мгно­вение ды­шать ста­новит­ся лег­че.  
  
По прав­де, Джо­ан не­нави­дит боль­ни­цы. То ли от­выкла от них за вре­мя ра­боты с Шер­ло­ком и сот­рудни­чес­тва с по­лици­ей, то ли и не лю­била их вов­се ни­ког­да. Толь­ко вот приз­нать­ся се­бе бо­ялась, буд­то это бы­ло бы оче­ред­ной сла­бостью, рас­крыть ко­торую нель­зя. Тя­желый за­пах сме­шав­шихся ме­дика­мен­тов, пос­то­ян­ных обез­за­ражи­ва­ющих средств и че­го-то осо­бо горь­ко­го, ха­рак­терно­го толь­ко для ме­дицин­ских за­веде­ний, об­во­лаки­ва­ет её с ног до го­ловы.  
  
Го­речью пах­нут нес­бывши­еся на­деж­ды и от­ча­яние.  
  
Джо­ан не­лов­ко жму­рит­ся, ер­зая на жес­тком си­дении, и трет лоб. Го­лова рас­ка­лыва­ет­ся от ад­ской бо­ли, но Джо­ан пред­по­чита­ет иг­но­риро­вать этот до­сад­ный факт. Го­раз­до силь­нее ей бо­лит осоз­на­ние то­го, что она не по­няла.  
  
Не уви­дела.  
  
Не рас­позна­ла.  
  
Не под­держа­ла.  
  
И ка­залось бы — ко­му это все бы­ло бы нуж­но? Шер­ло­ку?  
  
Смеш­но, аб­сур­дно и аб­со­лют­но не­ре­аль­но.  
  
Толь­ко вот да. Шер­ло­ку.  
  
Шер­ло­ку, не по­дав­ше­му ви­ду, буд­то что-то не так. Шер­ло­ку, не поп­ро­сив­ше­му о по­мощи. Шер­ло­ку, по­нима­юще­му, что… про­сить прос­то не­кого.  
  
«Я ведь не ма­шина».  
  
 _Нет, ты не ма­шина. Кто угод­но, Шер­лок, но не ты._  
  
Гла­за не­мило­сер­дно ре­жет, но Джо­ан дер­жится. Вот уж пла­кать она точ­но не со­бира­ет­ся: дав­но вы­рос­ла из это­го воз­раста, об­росла пан­ци­рем, вмес­те с этим умуд­рившись сох­ра­нить уме­ние сос­тра­дать и со­пере­живать. Толь­ко где оно бы­ло рань­ше?  
  
Джо­ан да­вит­ся ра­зоча­рова­ни­ем в са­мой се­бе и уты­ка­ет­ся ли­цом в ла­дони.  
  
Она не прос­то об­росла пан­ци­рем, она ос­лепла. Зре­ние под­ве­ло её имен­но в тот мо­мент, ког­да сле­дова­ло быть пре­дель­но вни­матель­ной.  
  
Шер­лок, ско­рее, поп­ра­вил бы это сло­во на «снис­хо­дитель­ной». По­тому что сам та­ким был. Джо­ан ми­молет­но от­ме­ча­ет, что к ней — да. Всег­да.  
  
Он всег­да под­ме­чал каж­дую де­таль, ме­лочь, мог по сос­то­янию пы­ли в ком­на­те оп­ре­делить нас­тро­ение Джо­ан. Он аб­со­лют­но бес­це­ремон­но вла­мывал­ся к ней в спаль­ню, тор­мо­шил её, зас­тавлял встре­чать но­вый день в тем­ных ба­раках и про­питав­шихся гнилью пе­ре­ул­ках, а про­вожать его — сре­ди пыль­ных бу­маг по­лицей­ско­го учас­тка. Он ты­кал её в про­маш­ки, точ­но наш­ко­див­ше­го ко­та, но ни­ког­да не за­бывал ода­рить лег­кой улыб­кой, ес­ли она справ­ля­лась с пос­тавлен­ной за­дачей. Он всег­да был прин­ци­пи­аль­ным (или бес­прин­ципным, что в его слу­чае од­но и то же), уве­рен­ным, тре­бова­тель­ным к се­бе и к дру­гим.  
  
Но снис­хо­дитель­ным к ней.  
  
Бо­га ра­ди, он да­же вел лич­ный ка­лен­дарь её кри­тичес­ких дней, что­бы знать, в ка­кие мо­мен­ты её луч­ше не вы­водить из се­бя лиш­ний раз, и на­ив­но по­лагал, что Джо­ан да­же не до­гады­валась об этом. Буд­то бы его не вы­дава­ли ни вне­зап­но при­готов­ленный чай, ни плед, за­бот­ли­во при­тащен­ный из её спаль­ни в гос­ти­ную, где они про­пада­ли сре­ди но­вых улик оче­ред­но­го де­ла, ни ко­рот­кие взгля­ды на Грэг­со­на или Мар­ку­са, в ко­торых яв­но чи­талось: «По­лег­че на по­воро­тах».  
  
Он всег­да был снис­хо­дите­лен.  
  
А она не смог­ла. Сде­лала, как он учил, прев­зошла сво­его учи­теля в по­каз­ном без­разли­чии, рас­тво­рив­шись в чис­той ярос­ти и же­лании отом­стить. За­то сло­на в по­суд­ной лав­ке не за­мети­ла.  
  
— Джо­ан?  
  
Не Ват­сон, — ма­шиналь­но от­ме­ча­ет Джо­ан, по­вора­чива­ясь. Спро­си у неё, ког­да она преж­де ус­пе­ла по­кинуть свой не са­мый удоб­ный пост и ут­кнуть­ся не­видя­щим взгля­дом в ог­ромное ок­но на по­лови­ну сте­ны — не от­ве­тит. Фик­са­ции дей­ствия в соз­на­нии не про­изош­ло, от­клю­чено по не­надоб­ности.  
  
Шер­лок сто­ит в рас­стег­ну­том паль­то, а в ру­ках у не­го — нес­коль­ко бе­лых лис­тов, свер­ну­тых по­полам.  
  
— Что ты здесь де­ла­ешь?  
  
— Ка­кой ди­аг­ноз?  
  
Воп­ро­сы зву­чат од­новре­мен­но, но на реп­ли­ку Шер­ло­ка Джо­ан не спе­шит от­ве­чать. Она сто­ит, вздер­нув под­бо­родок, и ждет сле­ду­ющих слов, буд­то об­ре­чен­ный на казнь прес­тупник.  
  
Шер­лок вы­дер­жи­ва­ет па­узу и, скри­вив­шись, на­чина­ет го­ворить. Он на­зыва­ет ди­аг­ноз, по­яс­ня­ет тон­кости ле­чения, поч­ти обе­ща­ющим то­ном уточ­ня­ет, что уже пер­вая до­за ле­карств обя­затель­но по­может улуч­шить са­мочувс­твие.  
  
Джо­ан не нуж­но это все, она бы­ла вра­чом, она зна­ет.  
  
А еще зна­ет, что про­пус­ти­ла каж­дый из сим­пто­мов.  
  
Хро­ничес­кую ус­та­лость, пос­то­ян­ную не­об­хо­димость во сне, за­быв­чи­вость, от­сутс­твие кон­цен­тра­ции и…  
  
Шер­лок ко­сит взгля­дом в сто­рону от Джо­ан, и лар­чик схло­пыва­ет­ся.  
  
Гал­лю­цина­ции.  
  
— Ко­го ты ви­дишь? — Джо­ан да­же не ус­пе­ва­ет за­думать­ся, что, воз­можно, сле­дова­ло бы про­мол­чать.  
  
Её взгляд при­кован к ка­дыку Шер­ло­ка. Тот дер­га­ет­ся, слов­но пе­ред­разни­вая её собс­твен­ное сер­дце.  
  
— Свою мать.  
  
От его ис­крен­ности у Джо­ан кро­шат­ся реб­ра.  
  
Она чувс­тву­ет, как от бе­зыс­ходнос­ти, по­жира­ющей внут­реннос­ти, на­чина­ет дро­жать ниж­няя гу­ба, и ре­ша­ет­ся на весь­ма оп­ро­мет­чи­вый по от­но­шению к Шер­ло­ку пос­ту­пок. По су­ти, у неё нет на это пра­ва, точ­но уж не сей­час, вот толь­ко…  
  
Сде­лать два ша­га навс­тре­чу, об­вить Шер­ло­ка ру­ками и ут­кнуть­ся ли­цом в от­во­рот паль­то — са­мое пра­виль­ное из все­го, что де­лала Джо­ан за свою жизнь.  
  
Как ни­ког­да преж­де, она чувс­тву­ет се­бя на  _сво­ем_  мес­те.  
  
Мес­те, ко­торое она чуть бы­ло не по­теря­ла, на вре­мя рас­ста­вив для се­бя иные жиз­ненные ори­ен­ти­ры.  
  
Мес­те, ко­торое она боль­ше ни­кому не ус­ту­пит, ес­ли ей раз­ре­шат ос­тать­ся.  
  
Пла­кать по-преж­не­му нель­зя, и Джо­ан жму­рит­ся, зас­тавляя се­бя дер­жать­ся из пос­ледних сил. Где-то сов­сем ря­дом с её ще­кой бь­ет­ся сер­дце Шер­ло­ка, и она его слы­шит, чувс­тву­ет, ощу­ща­ет каж­дой кле­точ­кой те­ла. Ритм ров­ный и спо­кой­ный, от­ме­ря­ющий се­кун­ду за се­кун­дой, и, на­вер­ное, так мог­ла бы зву­чать ка­кая-ни­будь из мно­гочис­ленных ме­лодий веч­ности.  
  
Джо­ан уси­лива­ет объ­ятия, ко­торые и без то­го длят­ся неп­ри­лич­но — для них — дол­го, и пы­та­ет­ся вло­жить в это при­кос­но­вение мак­си­мум все­го. Выб­рать са­мое яр­кое из то­го, что кло­кочет внут­ри, — это­го поч­ти дет­ско­го вос­хи­щения, не­лов­кой под­рос­тко­вой при­вязан­ности, до­воль­но взрос­лой го­тов­ности по­жер­тво­вать со­бой, ес­ли по­надо­бит­ся, и — са­мое глав­ное — ис­крен­не­го рас­ка­яния в собс­твен­ной черс­твос­ти. Сло­вами это­го не выс­ка­зать, по­тому Джо­ан ни­ког­да и не пы­талась. А сей­час…  
  
— Прос­ти…  
  
Сло­во, ед­ва слы­шимое, мгно­вен­но сле­та­ет с губ, осе­да­ет где-то в склад­ках ду­рац­кой клет­ча­той ру­баш­ки и те­ря­ет­ся в них нав­сегда. Джо­ан не жал­ко. Са­ма она по­теря­лась в этом че­лове­ке нам­но­го рань­ше.  
  
 _Черт по­дери, Шер­лок учил её скры­вать свои сла­бос­ти. Черт по­дери, она ста­ралась быть хо­рошей уче­ницей.  
  
Но воз­можно ли скры­вать сла­бость от её са­мой? Сла­бость, име­ющею впол­не ося­за­емую обо­лоч­ку и од­но кон­крет­ное имя?_  
  
Ког­да её спи­ны роб­ко ка­са­ет­ся рас­кры­тая ла­донь, зас­ты­вая где-то у по­яс­ни­цы, Джо­ан рас­па­хива­ет гла­за.  
  
— Ват­сон? — вро­де как буд­ничным то­ном го­ворит Шер­лок, но Джо­ан все еще слы­шит его сер­дце­би­ение. Все­го на мгно­вение сбив­ше­еся с при­выч­но­го рит­ма, но, бо­га ра­ди, Джо­ан да­же это­го хва­та­ет с го­ловой. — Пой­дем до­мой?  
  
«Хоть на край све­та», — ду­ма­ет она про се­бя.  
  
— Джо­ан, — го­ворит она вслух и отс­тра­ня­ет­ся.  
  
Шер­лок ода­рива­ет её улыб­кой. Джо­ан де­ла­ет шаг на­зад, а за­тем креп­ко сжи­ма­ет его ла­донь в сво­ей.  
  
Внут­ри всех су­щес­тву­ет сла­бость. Джо­ан боль­ше не хо­чет­ся скры­вать свою.  
  
 _Сла­бость по име­ни Шер­лок Холмс._


End file.
